


Who's Jaylous?

by Assigned_Guilt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assigned_Guilt/pseuds/Assigned_Guilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Rawr-goes-the-queer credited for this beautiful description of the shade of blue</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Baaaabe, hurry up!” Cosima called enthusiastically back to her girlfriend. Delphine chuckled. Her girlfriend was the cutest thing. “Cosima, Cosima, slow down, please. I promise the arcade isn’t going anywhere.” Delphine sped up a little bit to catch the excited woman’s hand, forcing her to slow her pace and fall in line with her girlfriend.

“Well, yeah, I know, but Delphiiiiiine I’m so excited,” replied the brunette, bouncing along eagerly. 

~~~~~~~

They entered the building and, despite looking pretty boring on the outside, it had a lot going on inside. There were noises and lights everywhere. As soon as they got into the main area, Cosima pulled Delphine towards a calculated corner of the arcade.

As soon as they reached that particular section, they heard a voice from behind them. 

“Cosima?” 

“Oh wow! Jean?”

“Oh my god, Cosima! It’s been such a long time! It’s actually Jay now.”

The two embraced each other, Delphine standing off to the side, eyeing the new person curiously. As soon as they broke apart, which took a bit too long for the blonde’s liking, Jay anxiously started trying to fix her appearance, nervously glancing at Cosima. This did not go unnoticed by Delphine, who immediately stepped closer, taking her girlfriend’s hand once again.

“So, Cosima,” Delphine began cautiously, “who’s this?”

“Oh, Delphine! This is Jea- Jay, a um… old friend?” Cosima replied, unconvincingly. She knew her girlfriend wouldn’t be happy about them running into one of her exes, so she tried to casually play it off.

“Old friend?” Delphine questioned.

“Yeah… old friend…” Cosima glanced apologetically at Jay.

“Or old _girl_ friend?” Delphine remembered how Jay had corrected Cosima, “or boyfriend?” she asked, looking between the two.

“Oh, well I **was** her girlfriend. I’m genderfluid, by the way, in case you hadn’t gotten that,” Jay smiled shyly at Cosima. Okay, Delphine  really wasn’t liking this. 

“Really? That’s so cool! I mean, I’ve never really met someone non-binary before.” Cosima was getting more excited by the second, her nerd side determined to find out more about something she knew so little about. “So, do you like, wake up everyday and say “I’m definitely more of a dude today” or “I think I’ll dress more feminine today”?

“Well, I mean, there are definitely days I feel more feminine and dress as such, like today for example.” Jay gestured down to her salmon colored sundress. “And I do sometimes overdo it in the makeup department when I _really_ want to show myself the difference.” She met eyes with Cosima, and Delphine noticed then that her eyeliner matched the same shape Cosima had been wearing for years. 

Jay seemed self conscious under Cosima’s stare, “Um, can you excuse me for a minute? I’ll be right back if you guys need help with anything.” 

~~~~~~~

Fifteen minutes later, despite Delphine’s attempts to put as much distance between them as possible, Jay managed to appear by Cosima’s side. The French woman sighed, noticing that Jay looked a bit more cleaned up than she had when they first ran into her. Her eyeliner seemed sharper and her lips glossier.

Delphine again moved closer to her girlfriend, this time wrapping her arms around her waist from behind. 

“Uh babe, can you back up a bit please, I’m trying to win this _stupid_ stuffed dog for you,” Cosima said, not taking her eyes of the machine. Delphine sighed, removing her arms but only taking a small step back and to the side, placing herself between Cosima and Jay.


	2. Chapter 2

Delphine was livid. Not the fake kind of livid where you glare intensely at your girlfriend the entire car ride and pretend not to listen when she talks, trying to seem mad. The real kind. The kind that blocks out anything she says because you’re already deciding where you’re going to hide the body. 

Delphine clutched at the puppy Cosima had won her. She glanced down, taking in the shade of blue only seen on warm evenings in May when the ocean reflects the darkening sky.* The entire animal reminded her of reasons she loved Cosima; the beauty of its hue, the softness coating its whole body, the clear fact that- _non. Non Delphine, stop it. You’re mad at her._

But it wasn’t fair. It was impossible for her to stay mad at the smaller woman, no matter how upset she might have started out. But come on, Cosima had invited Jay out to dinner with them. What was she thinking? Inviting her ex to a meal at the end of a day out that was **supposed** to be just the two of them? _Merde._

Delphine was too lost in internal arguments to process when they stopped outside the diner. 

“Delphine? Honey?”

“Oh, désolée, ma chérie. I must have been distracted by my thoughts.” 

“Well try not to think too much, babe, I don’t want you worn out before we get home,” Cosima whispered into the blonde’s ear. On a normal day, Delphine would blush and shiver at such a comment, but today was special. Now was special.

Delphine managed to keep herself composed, making sure Cosima saw her words had absolutely **no** effect on her girlfriend. Cosima gave Delphine a questioning look, but didn’t say anything. She grabbed the taller woman’s hand and pulled her after Jay, who was already ahead of them but looked back to make sure they were still there. 

~~~~~~~

They entered the restaurant and, after waiting a few minutes, were led towards a booth in the back corner. Cosima sat down first and slid to the window. Delphine attempted to join her girlfriend, but Jay beat her to it. Trying not to explode, Delphine grudgingly sat across from the two, not missing how close Jay had pushed towards Cosima and how much space was available on the end of their shared seat. 

Cosima didn’t seem to notice.

“Hi, I’m Martin, and I’ll be your server for the night,” said a handsome boy around six feet tall, with short, slicked back black hair and piercing blue eyes. He made eye contact with Delphine, and his presence seemed to shrink slightly. He smiled shyly. “Can I uh- um- oh!” He seemed to remember what he was doing, “Can I get you lovely ladies some drinks?” To Cosima, he still seemed to be talking only to Delphine.

“Yeah, please! Just water?” Cosima looked around at the others at the table, who said nothing, “just some waters for us, please. Thanks,” she clearly dismissed him. It took some time, but the waiter eventually realized he was just staring at Delphine, who was no longer paying attention to him. He glanced around the table one last time, noticing Cosima watching him intently. He said nothing and moved away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rawr-goes-the-queer credited for this beautiful description of the shade of blue


	3. Chapter 3

In the time it took Martin to return with the drinks, not much happened. Except, Jay ran her hand along Cosima’s arm twice and down her back once. Not that Delphine was keeping track. _Jamais._

Delphine thought Cosima was actually about to notice the much-too-affectionate touches of her friend when Martin came back, and Cosima immediately started watching him again. He seemed to be much more careful around Delphine, and when he asked them if they were ready to order, he asked only her.

Once again, Cosima jumped in, trying to grab his attention away from her girlfriend.

“Yeah, Jack, I know what I want to order.” Jay sniggered. “Oh okay, let’s hear it,” Martin recovered fast enough. They ordered, and before he left, Martin turned back to face Delphine.

“Will that be all, ma’am?” the he asked, flashing a smile at Delphine. Delphine began to answer but was cut off, “Uh, I think-” Cosima grabbed her hand across the table and said, pointedly, “Yeah, babe, we’re all good,” glaring directly at the waiter until he nodded and walked away, clearly a little disappointed and taken aback. 

“So… that just happened,” Jay said, trying to get Cosima’s attention. Cosima looked at Delphine, laughing. “Yeah, that was totes weird, right?” Delphine said nothing, so she turned back to Jay, sliding her hand from Delphine's to animate anything she might say. “So, what were we talking about?”

“Well, we were about to get into,” she started, and Delphine zoned out, just staring into Cosima’s face. She could tell the two were connecting, their conversation flowing, and she was jealous. She wanted to be next to her love. She wanted to be sitting alone in the booth with her. Or at least next to her, able to hold her hand or stroke her side, both things Jay seemed to be doing just fine.

Cosima glanced over and made eye contact with Delphine, obviously seeing something in the blonde’s face, because she immediately pulled away from whatever Jay had been saying.

“Delphine? Babe? Are you okay?” She took the hand Delphine had had resting on the table in her own, letting her thumb move gently up and down along the side of her girlfriend’s. Delphine smiled at the contact. It calmed her nerves instantly. 

“Of course, ma chérie, just tired from our day.” Apparently satisfied, Cosima turned back once more to Jay, not removing her hand from Delphine’s this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Their food came, and with it, a strangely unreactive Martin. Cosima called him Jack another few times, despite the lack of his attempts to flirt with Delphine. Delphine just thought it was funny. Jay thought it was hilarious, apparently, as she couldn’t hold in her fits of laughter each time it happened.

They ate, their chewing punctuated by snippets of conversation. It was all polite, nothing too serious. Just chatting. Occasionally, Delphine would eye Jay suspiciously but wasn’t too concerned as her hand was in Cosima’s for most of the time and Cosima had continued to absentmindedly stroke the back of her girlfriend’s hand.

~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, Jay hadn’t driven over in her own car and it was much past the train she would normally take home, so Delphine had to drive her home before getting herself and Cosima back to their place. The French woman didn’t say much that ride and chose to just tune out what the other two were talking about across the car. 

They got to Jay’s house, she thanked Delphine and Cosima, Delphine nodded politely, and then she was gone. _Dieu merci._

“Hey, Delphine, you okay?” Cosima asked, gently, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Delphine’s (Delphine always drove with one hand, leaving the other resting between the seats). “Oui, mon amour, oui,” Delphine breathed out, quietly, “I’m just tired.”

~~~~~~~

When they finally got home, it wasn’t late enough to justify going to bed, so they sat on the couch right next to each other, reading. But the silence was soon broken; Cosima couldn’t hold in her questions. “Did I do something wrong, Delphine?” she asked, suddenly, not looking up, but closing her book and focusing on her hands in her lap. 

The question caught the blonde a little off guard, so instead of just brushing off the question easily, she hesitated. “Em- non, no of course not, ma chérie.” She, too, did not look up from what she was reading.

“Really? Cause it feels like you’ve been a little off all night.”

“Non, it’s nothing, just-“ Delphine seemed to reconsider what she had planned to say, “it’s nothing.”

“No, tell me, babe, what’s going on?”

Delphine sighed, finally turning to face her girlfriend. “I just didn’t like how Jay was all over you all night.”

“All over?- Was she really? Holy watershed, I didn’t even notice.”

“I figured, mon amour, that’s why I didn’t say anything then. I knew you weren’t trying to make it happen.”

“No, no, of course not, Delphine,” Cosima said, worried. She looked up to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.


	5. Chapter 5.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter twice because I couldn't decide which situation I liked better. So this is option one, the next chapter is option two.

Delphine laughed. She laughed at herself. She laughed at Cosima. She laughed at the entire situation. Why had she ever been jealous? Just now, staring into her lover’s eyes, she could see how concerned she was because she thought she had hurt Delphine. This woman could never have done this on purpose. She was being silly. And more importantly, her face was inches from Delphine’s. 

Cosima didn’t seem to drop her concern, though, so Delphine shifted back a little, giving them room to talk, if even just for another minute.

“Believe me, mon amour, it’s alright. I know you weren’t doing anything on purpose. I know you wouldn’t.”

As she finished speaking, she let her eyes flirt down to Cosima’s lips before jumping quickly back up to her eyes, searching for the absence of her worry. Thankfully, her little glance hadn’t gone unnoticed by the brunette, who smiled at her reassuringly. 

“So,” Cosima said, grinning, “I guess we’re all good?”

Delphine moved forward to kiss her, stopping just millimeters from her girlfriend’s lips. 

“I’d say so.” 

And their lips connected. Delphine’s hand immediately slid off the book now sitting forgotten in her lap, under the shorter woman’s shirt, and onto her waist, pulling her closer but not moving the hand anymore. Cosima squirmed a little at the contact before settling into the slight ticklish feeling resting underneath the blonde’s hand. 

Cosima took this all as a very good sign and let her hands wander under the fabric of Delphine’s own shirt, scratching at her sides. Delphine’s free hand somehow made it up to long dreads and tangled instantly in them, using the connection to take control of the situation and guide them both. 

She pushed on the smaller woman’s waist, moving her whole body backwards, while she pulled downward on the back of her head. She used both actions to lower Cosima onto the cushions behind her, finally parting their lips and hovering over her for a second before falling flush on top of her, reconnecting their bodies and mouths.


	6. Chapter 5.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Option two for the final chapter. Enjoy. :) Thanks for reading.

Delphine just laughed. She laughed at Jay. She laughed at Cosima. She laughed at the entire situation. Just now, staring into her lover’s eyes, she could see how concerned she was because she thought she had hurt Delphine. This woman could never have done this on purpose. She was being silly. Unfortunately, she didn’t care. 

“Yeah, well, good for you, Cosima.” She turned back to her book, shifting farther towards the end of the sofa.

"Delphine, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice, you have to trust me on that."

"Yeah, okay, Cosima." Delphine stood abruptly, her book falling to the floor with a crash. "I'm going to go get ready for bed."

Cosima let her leave, knowing she would get to talk things out with her soon, and she just needed time to cool down. They had a rule about bed. Well, a couple. First, neither would go to bed without the other. Second, they would never let themselves go to bed still mad at each other, not even a little bit.

So, Cosima got ready for bed too, finding Delphine lying with her face in the brunette's pillow when she finally got to their bedroom. 

She got into bed on Delphine's side since the blonde had basically taken over her own. The smaller woman pulled herself closer and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist, their bodies connecting.

But Delphine wasn't having it.

“Don’t.”

She shrank into herself and rolled closer to the opposite end of the bed, facing Cosima, glaring.

Their eyes met, and Cosima could see the sadness in Delphine’s face. It seemed like it was just jealousy that had festered through the day. Delphine had tried to keep her cool around Jay, so now she wasn’t even mad anymore, just upset. 

Cosima said nothing, not turning away, but still waiting for the blonde to start a conversation. Her eyes moved to glance at her pillow. Though her face seemed dry, it was clear Delphine had been crying - there were tearstains on the white pillowcase. 

“I know you weren’t trying to hurt me. I’m sorry. I guess I just got jealous. It’s just-,” Delphine paused, “Today was supposed to be _our_ day, and it kind of sucked that I didn’t get you all to myself.”

Delphine sat up, scooting closer to Cosima and hesitantly lowering herself into the brunette’s already extended arms. Once there, however, she sighed, immediately relaxing. She was being silly. 

Cosima began running a hand along Delphine’s arm. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m sorry I didn’t pay more attention to you. I’m sorry we didn’t get the whole day to ourselves. I’m sorry. But we’re together now,” Cosima smiled, “We’re the only ones here, and we can do whatever you want, Delphine.” 

Delphine’s eyes were closed by now, and she was focused only on Cosima’s voice and the feel of her hand lazily tracing across her.

“Oui. We are, ma chérie. We can. So we’re going to stay just like this,” Delphine sighed contentedly, and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~

When they woke up in the morning, neither wanted to move from the other’s warmth, and they stayed like that, eyes closed, for a long time, all traces of their argument from the day before gone.


End file.
